The Volunteer
by its a sonic melody
Summary: I always volunteered. Because I love him. I will always, love him. INU/KAG DRABBLE SERIES!
1. Chapter 1

_It was as though everything was moving in slow motion. Nothing else mattered today. Nothing ever would. She was gone, something that I knew he could never accept. Maybe even, something _I _could never accept. For the most part, she'd always been there. At one point, as just a memory. At others, she was there in every sense of the word, mind, body, and spirit. She was the one he loved._

_ I had the sinking feeling that would never change. So I asked myself, as I walked beside him to her grave, why was I still here? Simple. I love him. I will always love him. That, along with her memory, can never be forgotten. And so I walk with him, to the grave of the woman he loved so dear. She had been strong, fighting until the very end, to protect us, all of us. But this was her time. Hopefully she would rest peacefully._

_ "Inuyasha?" I murmured. His ears perked up for a moment, but quickly wilted as he watched the unmoving earth beneath him. "Are you gonna be okay?" I asked him. He nodded slowly, as if trying to think about how to react and not simply reacting as he usually would. But who was he kidding really? He would never be okay. Not ever. And I, more than anyone, knew that to be a fact. I grabbed his hand and squeezed, he squeezed back and then turned away from her fresh burial. _

_ "Let's go home," he said. His voice was quiet. Something none of us were used to. He looked sad, but it was more than that. It looked as though he was missing a part of himself, like his soul had been torn from his body. Like… like he wasn't Inuyasha anymore. And that killed a part of me inside. But still, I stood beside him. I nodded and gave him a small smile, then embraced him. He didn't return it, like I expected._

_ "It'll be okay, Inuyasha," I whispered. He mumbled something incoherent, and I wanted to cry. He was so unlike himself now, so much so that I didn't know if I could do this anymore. But I had to, for him. I had to be there to help him through this. If I wasn't, who else would be? _

_ We walked back to the village like that, hand in hand. It was an odd sight for most I'm sure. But Inuyasha needed someone to be there, and I had volunteered. I always, volunteered. _Because I love him. I will _always_ love him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Well, it seems as though some of you would like to see this continued. So here is the first continuation. I've decided that it would be best to write it as a series of drabbles, but they're all the same story. So be on the lookout! And remember to let me know what you think!

* * *

It had been nearly a week since Kikyou passed. Things were moving along, but at a very slow rate. Kagome sat, waiting for the water in the kitchen to boil and just watched him. He hardly did anything more, he never smiled, never showed any emotion at all. He was broken, something Kagome just could not stand. She hated seeing him like this, hated knowing that there was absolutely nothing she could do to fix him. How badly she wanted to hug him and make him feel better. How badly she wanted him to know that she was there, as she always had been.

In the kitchen, Kagome could hear the water boiling. She was making his favorite dinner and he didn't even seem to care. It was like he wasn't the same person anymore. And to be quite frank, Kagome wasn't sure if he ever would be again. She wanted the old Inuyasha back. Despite the fact that he hurt her countless times, she wanted him back. And despite all the times she felt used by him, she wanted him back. Kagome would have given anything to bring back the Inuyasha she'd fallen in love with.

But seeing as there was no way to do that, Kagome had to settle with making him dinner and hoping that maybe one day he would notice. That maybe Inuyasha would notice just how much she truly cared for him. Just how much she loved him. Until then, she was stuck doing this. Taking care of him when no one else would.

"Inuyasha, dinners ready," his only response was the sound of his feet padding against the floor into the kitchen. He sat down and waited, staring blankly at the table. Lord how she wished she could fix him. Kagome grabbed a bowl, poured the hot water into it, and then added the noodles. Once it was near done, she set the bowl down in front of him. She turned and grabbed her own bowl, but instead of eating she just watched. Listlessly he ate, the same blank expression on his face.

_Not once did he say thank you._

Kagome sighed and began eating, hopefully he would be okay soon. If not, lord what would she do?


End file.
